Pretty Little Psycho
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome was to live at a boarding house, her friend Yui was going there too. Kagome was going to be a day later than her friend, but she gets second thoughts when she gets a text from Yui saying don't come...Kagome was never one to follow orders so why would this be any different?


**_Pretty Little Psycho_**

**_Summary: Kagome was to live at a boarding house, her friend Yui was going there too. Kagome was going to be a day later than her friend, but she gets second thoughts when she gets a text from Yui saying don't come...Kagome was never one to follow orders so why would this be any different?_**

**_Pairing: Kagome/?_**

**_Crossover: Diabolik Lovers/Inuyasha_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_x-X-x_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_x-X-x_**

Kagome sighed as she got off the bus, she was almost to her new home. She still was somewhat iffy on if she should go or not.

She flipped open her phone and looked at the text Yui had sent her... she didn't know why she would send such a thing, but she was curious and her curiosity would be the end of her eventually.

Then again when one got a text saying: _Don't come, its not safe._ One couldn't help but to be curious...and worried. After all she was her first friend since the whole jewel fiasco, and after said fiasco she had come to treasure her friends, pack her mind whispered to her, more then anything.

Life was short and you never knew what was in store for you, everyone had assumed that once the jewel was complete it would be wished away and she would live out the rest of her life in the feudal era with her first love and their pack.

Nope, she had been spat out in her time broken and confused with the jewel just gone. Poof, gone! As was the magic of the well, she had been trapped in her time alone and angry. It was then that she met Yui, the small petite girl was just as out of place as she had been on the orientation day of high school.

The young girl was a year or two younger than her but due to her father home schooling her she was a bit more advanced than others her age was allowed to jump to her freshman year. By then she, Kagome, was already an outcast, the sick girl who always stood up poor Hojo-kun. Pft.

Long story short the young girl had somehow sensed her caring nature, hidden under a layer of bitter anger, and had followed her around like a hatchling. The younger girl was soft spoken, cute, and innocent. Something she used to be before everything had happened...and it only made her want to look out for and protect the younger girl all that much more.

Inuyasha would call it her mother hen mode, something that he and his half brother begrudgingly agreed on. Of all the things for the two brothers to agree on it had to be the fact that she was too trusting and caring. It wasn't her fault spending all her middle school years with a mixture of humans, demons, and everything in between made her different...if you cared about someone...if they were pack you protected and cared for them.

Simple as that.

So when she had graduated, a year earlier than her due to a screw up on Yui's homeschooling transcripts, they promised to stay in touch. So when the younger girl invited her to live in a boarding house with her while she finished out her last year of high school, at a new school at that, she was hard pressed to say no.

After all who knew what trouble the naive innocent girl would get herself into? Plus it wasn't as if it would really interfere with her plans, she was planning on moving out of the shrine anyways. Getting her own place away from home, her memories, and attending online school, starting over from scratch.

No demons, no magic, nope. Just a normal boring life...

As she looked up at the looming boarding house she could only scowl, oh yeah there were definitely non humans living here...and her poor Yui-chan was in there! Had been in there for a whole day by herself! Mother hen mode kicking in she straightened her back, rising to her full five foot five height, and put on a cool mask as she slid her phone in her back pocket.

Looking at the doors in front of her she narrowed her eyes and knocked. She didn't want to just walk in. She wanted to make sure she knew what she was walking into. From the feel of it, it was undead.

Keeping her mask up she listened to her surroundings, and could hear soft footsteps and Yui? She mentally sighed in relief. She was alive, that was good. Now she just need to make sure it stayed that way!

The door opened and to Kagome's relief she saw her friend. Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms the startled girl, making her squeak in surprise, and pulled her close glad that she was okay.

"K-Kagome!" Yui yelped out, the look of alarm in her eyes. She definitely didn't want her here.

"Yui." Kagome gave a small smile as she stepped back letting the girl out of her embrace so she could look her over. She had a school uniform on, which means she just got home?

"Did you just get home?" Kagome asked as she saw Yui shake herself out of her shock.

"No! School is at night here." Yui told the older girl who had made her way inside and shut the door.

Kagome looked Yui over again, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with her. She didn't feel anything wrong, but she looked rather nervous and very skittish.

Kagome didn't even get to say another word before a dark presence made itself known.

"_oh~.._.who do we have here." Kagome turned, face blank of emotion as blue clashed with red.__

* * *

_**Kage AN: Yup, another new fic. Have I even watched the series yet? Nope. Buuut Yuki dragged me in soo yeah...I WILL watch it probably this weekend but yeah I think I did good not knowing a damn thing about the series. Let us know what you think eh?**_

_**Yuki Note: Hope you like this. The beginning of this fic was on my computer for about a year, before Kage came in and was like...we do this lol Hope you all like this! Read and Review! Love ya all! **_


End file.
